


What you gonna do?

by Waram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Lemon, Lime, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waram/pseuds/Waram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Une fête, de l'alcool, un gros ras le bol. Stiles avait un cocktail du tonnerre pour passer une soirée à danser pour s'oublier. Mais voilà, il ne faisait pas la fête n'importe où, et surtout pas chez n'importe qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> Bon alors je suis nouvelle sur AO3 donc je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre tous les rouages anglophones de ce site pour l’instant (j’ai comme qui dirait un anglais assez incertain). Enfin ce que je sais c’est qu’ici ils acceptent les lemon contrairement à FF.net . Et comme on n’est jamais à l’abri d’un travail effacé, je posterai aussi ici… Voilààààà…   
> C'est un semi-PWP (je sais pas comment le décrire autrement en fait..)  
> Disclaimer : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le dit parce que d'un personne ne peut le savoir (qui sait, je suis peut être Jeff Davis ?... Le connard au fond de la salle qui lève la main, oui toi petit con, évite de me rappeler que je suis une brèle en anglais merci) et de deux si la série était à moi, ça ferait longtemps que Derek et Stiles seraient ensembles. Ou Peter et Stiles. Ou… Ok je m'arrête.  
> Et l’alcool c’est mauvais pour la santé !  
> Bonne lecture !

 

** What You Gonna Do? **

 

L'alcool coulait à flot. Il dansait. Bien ou mal il s'en fichait allégrement. Il avait besoin de bouger son corps, de sentir des gens contre lui, lui rentrant dedans, le poussant, l'effleurant. Peu importait du moment qu'il y avait un quelconque contact. Il lui fallait juste des sensations, les mots étaient devenus inutiles et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir comprendre grand-chose dans son état. Il termina un énième verre et fut triste un instant devant le fond apparent de ce dernier avant de se rappeler que le bar improvisé n'était pas bien loin.

C'était vraiment dommage que Derek ne fasse pas plus souvent des fêtes dans son appart. Parce que c'était vraiment bien! Ah mais il oubliait que Derek n'était pas au courant et ce souvenir le fit pouffer de rire. C'était vraiment dommage que le loup soit un tel asocial! Il aurait pu faire de sacrés fiestas !

Stiles passa laborieusement entre les corps se mouvant pour se glisser jusqu'au bar et se resservir un verre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais en tout cas, c'était bon et ça ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir. Ce qui était un avantage non négligeable.

Il en aurait presque oublié que demain matin il aura une tête énorme voir mal aux cheveux à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait. Mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste s'éclater. S'oublier. Se mettre de côté pour ce soir au moins. Demain il redeviendra Stiles Stilinski. Demain il sera de nouveau le génie hyperactif. Ce soir il déposait le tablier du stratège incompris. Il balançait son chapeau de looser, il faisait un doigt d'honneur à tous les problèmes de la ville ainsi qu'à sa pudeur. Il allait se ruiner.

Il s'ébroua à cette idée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Non il n'allait pas s'envoyer en l'air! Quoique ça le tentait bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il fallait obligatoirement être amoureux pour ça. Et puis tout le monde était si alcoolisé. Il pouvait en profiter un peu non?

Non. Profiter des autres n'était pas son genre. Il n'était pas si opportuniste. Mais quand un corps se serra au sien dans un mouvement langoureux il balança au loin ses principes. Il avait le droit de s'amuser un peu au moins. Il termina cul-sec son verre en plastique qu'il venait de remplir et le balança afin de mettre ses mains sur les hanches de sa/son partenaire. À vrai dire sa vue était trop floue et il s'en fichait pas mal.

Une douce chaleur commençait à envahir son corps. Il savait très bien ce que c'était. Et s'il avait été sobre il aurait trouvé ça très gênant mais là, c'était juste trop bien pour qu'il arrête. Que ce soit ses mouvements ou ceux de l'autre. Qui s'était tourné. Et c'était 'Une' donc. Elle devait avoir son âge ou un peu plus ou un peu moins. Qui s'y intéressait? Lui tout ce qu'il arrivait à assimiler c'est que la jeune femme se frottait à lui. Et c'était délicieux!

La musique pulsait dans ses oreilles et se répercutait dans son crâne. Comme si sa cervelle essayait de s'échapper de son étau d'os pour s'amuser aussi. Il rit à cette idée et la fille rit avec lui. Et ils se gaussaient comme deux idiots en continuant de danser collet serré. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, elle s'enfuit et Stiles se retrouva tout seul. Et la seule chose qui le gênait dans cette histoire c'est qu'il n'avait plus son verre en plastique.

Il retourna au bar et décida d'y rester un peu. Histoire de se calmer. Cette danse l'avait un peu trop échauffé. Puis après trois verres dont il ne sentait même plus l'alcool, il se décida à retourner sur la piste.

Il se laissa emporter par les sons crachés par la sono et se remit à se trémousser. Il avait chaud. Très chaud et l'alcool n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout calmé ses ardeurs contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il senti une main sur ses fesses et se frotta contre elle. Un corps chaud bien plus grand que le sien se colla dans son dos. La sensation n'était pas désagréable au contraire, il se sentait enveloppé dans un cocon presque rassurant.

Il balança ses hanches dans un mouvement souple. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais une chose était sûre, il voulait que ça s'intensifie. Des mains commencèrent à se balader un peu partout sur son torse alors qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule gauche. Il avait envoyé son tee-shirt valsé au loin au début de la soirée pour avoir lui aussi quelques esquisses fluorescentes sur le corps. Les doigts de la personne dans son dos redessinaient les courbes tribales d'un beau turquoise. S'attardant sur son nombril pour en caresser le contour tout en posant quelques baisers sur sa nuque.

Stiles se demanda vaguement qui pouvait bien vouloir le… Désirer ? Oui. Sinon pourquoi quelqu'un le toucherait comme ça ? Il se tourna et découvrit un jeune homme plutôt grand qui le dévorait des yeux un petit sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Il n'était pas mal. Même pas mal du tout. Et son cerveau n'arrivait plus qu'à lui signaler deux choses : 'c'est trop bon on continue' et 'j'en ai rien à foutre de quoique ce soit du moment que ça continue' le tout dans les vapeurs de l'alcool qui rendait sa raison et son esprit logique totalement absents de ses décisions.

La tête de l'inconnu se baissa pour atteindre son oreille qu'il mordilla, faisant frissonner l'hyperactif.

\- On va ailleurs ? proposa l'autre avec une voix grave.

Il fallut un moment pour que Stiles traite l'information. Ça et le bourdonnement continu annihilait de manière définitive son instinct de conservation. Mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes (même s'il se souvenait très bien qu'elles étaient blanches avec des petits pois rouges). Il n'aspirait qu'à plus, plus de sensations, plus de frictions, plus de plaisir. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre avec les quelques jeunes femmes qui l'avaient approché. Ce qui se résumait à quelques baisers chastes, parfois un peu plus poussés et plus rarement encore, des frottements langoureux.

Il lui prit la main et ils traversèrent la foule. Aucun d'eux ne savait où ils allaient mais ils y allaient. Et quand un peu plus loin l'inconnu le plaqua contre un mur pour lui dévorer la bouche, Stiles ne put que répondre favorablement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup embrassé de personne dans sa vie et s'il devait faire un listing il...Non en fait, il n'allait pas en faire. Il préférait largement continuer le ballet de langue avec ce gars plutôt que se préoccuper de son inexpérience notable dans ce domaine. Leurs langues se découvraient, se caressaient, s'enlaçaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Peu importait le nom de ce mec. Ça n'avait strictement aucune espèce d'importance. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre en scène toutes sortes de scénarios plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Et son corps ne pouvait plus qu'essayer d'endiguer les différents signaux qu'il recevait de tous les côtés. Il était totalement submergé.

\- Plus, haleta-t-il quand l'autre eu enfin la décence de le laisser respirer.

Il aurait dût avoir honte, vouloir se cacher dans un trou perdu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sous les traits d'une bergère dénommée Maria.

Mais non, il ne ressentait pas une once de honte.

Il réussit dans un élan de vague lucidité, teinté d'un puissant et impérieux désir, à se rappeler où était la chambre de Derek. Il était passé devant une seule et unique fois lors d'une réunion de la meute en allant aux toilettes et en se 'trompant' de chemin pour le retour. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de fouiner chez le loup? L'autre rentrait par effraction chez lui! C'était totalement justifié donc qu'il sache où était la chambre du loup !

Même s'il n'avait eu aucune explication valable à fournir à Peter quand il l'avait pris en flagrant délit de fouinage intempestif… Mais bon Peter n'avait rien dit et l'avait simplement ramené auprès des autres comme si de rien n'était, pas dupe, un rictus vicieux encastré sur son visage. Peter était toujours vicieux de toute manière.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna Stiles.

L'hyperactif savait pourtant que c'était mal quand il s'engouffra avec l'inconnu dans la chambre de Derek, mais c'était la seule de cet appartement qu'il connaissait et peut être la seule et unique justement. Et il leur fallait une chambre, d'urgence.

Il ne fit pas plus que ça attention à la musique qui s'était arrêtée, retournant contre cette bouche, quémandant un nouveau baiser langoureux. Il sentit le mur dans son dos de plus en plus nettement, comme si le mur voulait participer aussi. Il aurait bien dit oui si un mur n'était justement pas un mur. Les mains baladeuses refirent leur apparition sur son corps et Stiles fit de même avec son vis-à-vis, mimant les mouvements à défaut de savoir quoi faire exactement.

L'autre agrippa son postérieur pour le soulever et Stiles retint un gémissement quand leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent. L'hyperactif essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir, parce que s'il le faisait, il allait tout faire foirer. Il valait mieux qu'il évite d'écouter son cœur et fasse plus attention à ce que lui demandait son corps.

Un grand fracas les figèrent. La porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup brusque et violent. Et avant que Stiles ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait il tomba par terre sans personne pour le retenir. Il releva la tête et vit… Derek. Un Derek furieux soulevant au-dessus du sol ce qui devait être son coup d'un soir et sa première fois au passage, et ce, d'une seule main. L'inconnu se débattait mais il fut assommé par le coup de poing que lui asséna le loup qui le balança ensuite sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Okay. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Stiles regarda autour de lui. Il était tout seul. Derek venait de lui voler son amant d'une nuit. Amant qui l'avait échauffé. Stiles osa un coup d'œil vers son bassin. Sacrément échauffé même, il sentait son érection pulser contre son jean douloureusement. La tête dans le coton Stiles avisa la porte fermée.

Osera ? Osera pas ?

Son érection se rappela à lui et il défit sa braguette.

Osera.

Il laissa sa main se faufiler dans son caleçon et commença à se masturber comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises. D'abords doucement, il passa son pouce sur son gland avant de redescendre, allant de plus en plus vite, massant ses testicules de l'autre main. Il laissa cette dernière dériver un peu, imaginant ce qui serait arrivé si Derek n'était pas venu couper court aux festivités. Bougeant ses hanches de manière saccadée alors qu'il caressait de plus en plus franchement son anneau de chair. L'excitation et l'alcool mélangés l'amenant rapidement à un point de non-retour. Il avait l'impression que s'il arrêtait maintenant il allait exploser.

Si seulement Derek n'était pas venu, à cet instant, il serait sur ce lit avec l'autre et ne serait certainement plus que plaisir et gémissements. Mais non, il fallait que Derek gâche tout. A croire que lui pourrir la vie était un des passe-temps favori du loup. Pourtant Stiles ne le détestait pas. Pas du tout même. C'était même à son grand damne le contraire. Mais il ne lui dira jamais. Il préférait garder ça pour lui. Parce que ses fantasmes ne resteraient que des fantasmes. Derek était hétéro et l'avait prouvé à de multiples reprises.

Ça n'empêcha pas le cerveau de Stiles de remplacer le corps de l'inconnu le pilonnant par celui de Derek. Ce n'était qu'un fantasme alors ce n'était pas interdit. Sa main se fit plus énergique sur son pénis. Il était au bord de la jouissance. Juste au bord. Et il fit durer un peu le plaisir, encore un peu. Il laissait son esprit continuer son fantasme. Il était conscient qu'il pourrait terminer directement son affaire, se lever et fuir loin mais ses fesses restaient clouées au sol et sa main refusait d'aller plus vite, ralentissant de plus en plus jusqu'à un rythme si lent que s'en était une torture.

Il aurait vraiment dût avoir honte. Vraiment. Parce que même alcoolisé à un tel niveau il n'arrivait pas à se mentir. Il ne pouvait se duper lui-même et c'était bien dommage parce que ça aurait largement arrangé les choses. Surtout au niveau de son cœur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se laissa aller entre ses doigts en envoyant sa tête frapper le mur. Savourant ce plaisir coupable qui n'était pas le premier. Et certainement pas le dernier avec comme autre protagoniste que lui-même un certain loup grincheux.

Il se rhabilla et se releva avec l'aide du mur. Le seul à ne pas l'avoir abandonné. Il l'aurait presque embrassé. Mais sa main collait et Stiles voulait les nettoyer avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucuns doutes que quand Derek sentira ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre, il allait essayer de le déchiqueter, avec ses dents. Bien que l'idée soit attirante, l'hyperactif tenait encore à la vie mine de rien.

Stiles tituba vers la porte en se disant qu'il plaidera non coupable et sous l'emprise de substances annihilant la logique avant que le loup ne décide de le tuer quand même. Parce que tuer c'était le grand truc de Derek. Le jeune homme loup ne s'embêtait pas à élaborer des plans –si tant est que cela en soit- compliqués. Il avait ce toc dérangeant de vouloir zigouiller à peu près tout ce qui était vivant et un problème.

_'- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on fait pour le Kanima?'  
\- Tuons-le.'_

_'- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on fait pour le Darach?'  
\- Tuons-le.'_

_'- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on fait pour la meute d'alpha avec leur super alpha?'  
\- ... Tuons-les.'_

Définitivement, Derek était très beau mais n'avait pas beaucoup de suite dans les idées. Et il était souvent du genre violent, ses 'plans' n'étaient pas vraiment construits pour faire de l'avenir un jour meilleur. Il avait enchainé ses bêtas dans un vieux bus! Il avait mis des instruments de torture à ses petits loups soit disant pour 'les protéger'!

Il valait mieux pour la pérennité de la famille Stilinski que Stiles se barre vite et loin fissa.

Il voulut attraper la poignée mais cette dernière s'échappa. Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les poignées de portes ne se laissaient pas attraper ? Il retenta l'action et échoua de nouveau. C'est comme si la poignée bougeait.

\- Alors tu veux jouer à ça ? demanda-t-il à la fuyarde. Je te préviens tu ne m'échapperas pas !

L'hyperactif recula prudemment pour prendre de l'élan et lui sauta dessus (sur la poignée hein).

Enfin il aurait dû sauter sur la poignée.

Mais à la place il sauta dans le vide qu'avait formé la porte en s'ouvrant. Enfin le vide… Il y avait bien quelqu'un au milieu dudit vide.

Il venait de littéralement se jeter sur Derek Hale, les propulsant tous deux au sol. Stiles sur Derek.

Stiles dont la main encore souillée par les derniers événements venait d'ailleurs de s'écraser contre ce qui devait être un des multiples blousons en cuir du loup.

Loup dont l'odorat n'avait malheureusement pas disparu en quelques minutes.

Yeux whisky dans yeux orageux, il y eut un moment ou aucun des deux ne comprit ce qui leurs arrivaient.

Les yeux de Stiles dérivèrent sur les lèvres du garou.

Il avait une furieuse envie de les sentir contre les siennes. Se baissa pour les atteindre quand une main s'écrasa contre son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ? gronda l'autre en le repoussant jusqu'à l'obliger à se décaler.

\- Bah je… Je euh… Je, termina Stiles en pensant que ce serait une réponse valable.

Mais il se trompait apparemment. Derek se releva avisant la tache blanchâtre sur son épaule avec un dégout non dissimulé.

\- C'était mon blouson préféré, fit il en se tournant vers l'hyperactif toujours au sol.

Ce dernier était en train de se féliciter d'être resté à cet endroit parce qu'ainsi il pouvait tranquillement admirer le fessier du loup. Franchement, il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir un cul pareil… Et même si ce n'était pas partie préférée du loup, elle avait un très bon classement. Mais quelle était sa partie préférée alors ? Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien évidemment-

\- Eh mais lâche moi ! s'écria l'hyperactif alors qu'il était tiré vers le haut par la main de Derek tenant son avant-bras.

Enfin tenant… Broyant son avant-bras serait plus juste. Stiles se mis debout non sans difficultés et par manque de stabilité finit par s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. Comme quoi, il avait un gros feeling pour les murs, les surfaces dures et plus particulièrement les grincheux dont un spécifiquement -même s'il ne le savait pas- qui était à côté de lui, et le fusillait du regard. Si Derek avait eu des bombes nucléaires à la place des yeux, la Terre aurait depuis longtemps disparu de l'immensité de l'univers.

\- Fait gaffe, tu vas rester comme ça toute ta vie, le prévint Stiles. C'est vrai quoi ! A force de faire sa tête de 'je suis pas content et je le fais bien comprendre par ma tête de constipé' ça va finir par s'inscrire dans ton code génétique et tes enfants vont hériter de cette face de boudeur. Si c'est un caractère dominant bien sûr, ricana-t-il en essayant de se défaire du mur.

Le coup parti. Aucun des deux ne l'avait prédit. Enfin peut être que Stiles aurait pu s'en douter s'il avait eu toute sa tête mais là, c'était juste de la surprise. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne chercha même pas à se protéger quand le sol s'approcha de lui à vitesse grand V. Il ne ressenti rien qui ne soit pas mérité quand son visage percuta le parquet. Il sentait du sang couler de son nez.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il avait atrocement mal. Il s'était pris en pleine face la dure réalité. Et c'était bien plus douloureux que le plus puissant des coups.

Derek ne l'aimera jamais. Il aura beau se raccrocher à des fantasmes et autres élucubrations de l'esprit, dans les faits, « ils » n'existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un « toi » et un « moi » qui ne seraient jamais un « nous ». Il lui semblait que son cœur s'écrasait sur lui-même, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, pour se faire oublier.

Il se sentit pitoyable, au sol, le nez ensanglanté et la cage thoracique comprimée par la déception.

\- C'est triste grincheux.

Stiles n'avait même pas la force de se relever. Il avait roulé sur le dos. Derek fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de sourire.

\- Moi j'l'aime bien ta tête de constipé.

Il cacha son visage derrière son avant-bras gauche, gêné. Etalant sans le vouloir le sang qui avait coulé.

\- Mais je l'aime encore plus quand tu es heureux.

Sa voix tremblait, il l'entendait. Il essayait de la maitriser mais c'était comme son moral, tout se cassait la gueule. Le loup ne disait rien. Certainement trop choqué pour dire un mot. Et Stiles n'avait donc personne pour l'empêcher de tout déballer.

\- J'aime quand tu esquisse un sourire quand je fais un truc idiot. Ça me donne l'impression de t'apporter un peu de joie.

Personne pour lui fournir un minuscule filtre, une toute petite censure.

\- Et ça me fait tellement putain de mal aussi.

Non, il était le seul qui pouvait s'empêcher de parler mais il n'avait jamais réussi.

\- Je voudrais être tellement plus qu'une source d'amusement pour toi.

Ses yeux le picotaient et il était bien content que son avant-bras puisse cacher les quelques larmes qui commençaient de couler.

\- Je voudrais être tellement de choses pour toi. Mais j'chui juste moi. L'insupportable hyperactif qui peut pas la fermer. Toujours un truc à dire.

\- Stiles… l'appela Derek qui s'était rapproché de lui.

\- Même là j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mais je m'arrête jamais. Jamais. Même si ça me met dans la merde faut toujours que je l'ouvre. Pas étonnant que personne ne veuille de moi. Et quand je trouve quelqu'un, on me l'enlève. Peut-être que j'ai pas le droit au bonheur en fait. Je suis juste insupportable. Même mon père me le disait avant, quand il avait assez bu pour dire ce qu'il pense vraiment. Je suis sûr que si ma mère était encore en vie, elle aurait honte de moi. Personne ne peut m'aimer. Personne. Et encore moins les personnes que moi j'aime.

Au fil de ses mots, il se sentait de plus en plus vide. Terriblement vide. Une main poussa son avant-bras qui cachait son visage inondé. Mais il n'osait pas regarder le loup.

\- Stiles…

Une autre main se posa délicatement sur sa joue humide, le pouce effaçant une énième larme alors qu'il reniflait.

\- Tu as le droit au bonheur, lui assura Derek. Tu as le droit d'être toi-même. De dire ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas insupportable non, malgré ce que l'on puisse dire, tu dis ce que tu penses au lieu de nous brosser dans le sens du poil. Tu es réaliste, tu manques peut être d'un peu de tact mais quelle importance ? Toutes les personnes autour de toi, toutes celles que tu apprécies, le savent et t'aiment quand même, ai-je tort ?

Stiles plongea ses yeux rougit dans ceux du loup dont le visage était proche du sien, il s'était installé à ses côté, se penchant au-dessus de lui. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et toi ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Stiles.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Toi, tu m'aimes ?

\- J-je…

Stiles eut alors une vision unique : Derek Hale rouge pivoine bégayant. Et il voulait la garder juste pour lui, égoïstement, pouvoir la voir à nouveau à de multiples reprises dans des situations toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres.

Il n'osait même plus faire quoique ce soit, de peur de briser cet instant. Si bien que ce fut le loup qui fit le premier pas, certainement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir l'impression de se ridiculiser, happant ses lèvres dans un baiser humide.

Bien que pour Stiles ce soit bien plus qu'un simple baiser langoureux. C'était tellement plus venant d'un tel grincheux distant. Un aveu pour commencer, une promesse, peut-être même une demande voilée. Il sentait ses grandes mains, l'une dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son cou et il aurait voulu en faire de même. Vraiment. Mais…

Derek coupa court au baiser, sentant que quelque chose le gênait. Enfin c'était vraiment pas grand-chose mais en même temps… Stiles avait l'impression qu'il gâchait l'ambiance mais il fallait vraiment qu'il le fasse.

\- Je… Je peux aller me laver les mains ?

Stiles était tout simplement mortifié de demander ça. Surtout au souvenir et donc la cause qui le poussait à une telle requête.

Le loup le regarda un instant comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était capable d'avoir des enfants puis explosa de rire. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… Expressif ? Ouais, grincheux était plutôt du genre à faire la gueule en permanence. Et quand il ne faisait pas la gueule, il faisait une tête de chien battu trop mignonne. Et quand il ne faisait aucune de ces deux dernières têtes et qu'il s'octroyait exceptionnellement le droit de sourire, Stiles se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir apercevoir cette expression fugace et qu'il pouvait mourir en paix. S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui avant de voir ce sourire, celui-ci aurait fait chavirer son cœur.

Alors là, Stiles s'attendait à mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Parce que Derek riant à pleins poumons, il était sûr que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. Un vrai rire et pas ce ricanement moqueur d'une demi-seconde qu'il faisait pour appuyer la stupidité de quelque chose. Un rire pur et sans arrière-pensées, le genre de rire qui semble vous libérer de toutes les mauvaises choses de ce monde.

Parce que là où la plupart des gens riaient normalement, Derek esquissait un minuscule sourire qui semblait dire « ouais c'est drôle je l'avoue mais je n'ai pas le moral à rire ».

Et Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, enfin pour respirer si mais dans l'absolu, il voulait que le loup continue de rire, de sourire, d'être heureux. Il voulait être la raison de son bonheur, la source de sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est définitif. Je t'aime, souffla Stiles pour lui-même sans vraiment faire attention qu'il avait dit ces mots à haute voix.

Et le plus vieux s'était instantanément tu. La bouche ouverte, son rire coincé dans sa gorge. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il ferma la bouche, la rouvrit prenant une grande inspiration.

Les yeux maintenant d'un beau bleu lumineux il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Derek l'entoura de ses bras avant de le soulever, profitant que l'hyperactif ait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui pour glisser une de ses mains dans l'intention de pétrir ses fesses, ne s'arrêtant pas dans la découverte de sa bouche. Stiles se demanda un instant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ceci dit, quoiqu'il se passe, là maintenant tout de suite il était juste le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais de toutes évidences, Derek ne l'emmenait pas exactement dans sa chambre.

Quand Stiles comprit il esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres du loup, posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- La salle de bain. Très malin, constata-t-il seulement alors que le loup ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Tu sais… Je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver si tu me tiens comme ça.

\- Pas de problèmes. C'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Parfait !

Stiles, les pieds touchant de nouveau le sol et collé contre le lavabo, ouvrit le robinet, prit une noisette de savon et se mit en devoir de dissimuler son honteux secret pas du tout secret à cause de l'odorat de compétition des loups-garous mais qu'il voulait considérer comme secret parce que ça faisait du bien à son moral et à sa fierté. Déjà bien malmenés autant l'un que l'autre et ce, tout au long de son existence. Et les effets de l'alcool commençaient à diminuer, assez pour qu'il ait envie de se planquer quelque part.

Le lit aurait été une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas vraiment une cachette mais plus une proposition pas du tout dissimulée pour le coup.

Il sentait le loup complétement collé à son dos. Derek ne faisait que trois pauvres centimètres pitoyables de plus que lui mais parvenait quand même à le faire se sentir comme une crevette devant un requin. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les muscles dudit requin et les non-muscles de ladite crevette. Et tout ce que la crevette avait à dire c'est qu'en plus du prédateur dans son dos qui lui mordillait l'oreille, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait un mini-prédateur bien éveillé contre ses fesses.

Stiles le vit à travers la glace quand il osa relever la tête et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est que ces deux yeux bleus étaient excitants au possible. Les mains du loup s'aventuraient un peu partout sur toute sa surface corporelle à portée. Sauf une, qui elle ne demandait que ça. Et Stiles ne se voyait pas vraiment le demander à haute voix… C'était quand même la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un tripotage dans les règles de l'art sans qu'il ne soit complétement bourré. Parce que là, il avait pas mal décuvé quand même. Et c'était surtout la première fois que la personne qu'il aimait le caressait. Et c'était bien meilleur que n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes.

Enfin, bien plus bon que ses fantasmes pas totalement compte tenu que Derek évitait, en parfaite connaissance de cause Stiles en était persuadé, de s'engager dans des caresses trop poussées dans des zones plus intimes de son anatomie. Zones qui répétons-le, ne demandaient que ça.

\- Put- laissa échapper Derek, surpris.

N'y tenant plus, l'hyperactif avait commencé à remuer le bassin et fut plus que satisfait du petit glapissement qui témoignait de l'effet qu'il faisait au loup. C'était impressionnant la différence qu'il y avait entre le Derek du quotidien aka le grincheux de service et le Derek plus intime laissant bien plus ses sentiments s'exprimer, à fond dans ce qu'il entreprenait, prêt à lui faire supplier pour plus peu importait le temps que ça mettrait.

Stiles admirait le reflet du loup sans prêter attention à ses joues rougies, il préférait largement plonger ses yeux dans ceux affamés du loup.

Et il voulait que tout ça soit à lui, sa propriété. Qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir savourer cette facette de Derek.

Le plus jeune crispa ses mains, qu'il ne lavait plus depuis un petit moment, contre le bord du lavabo quand le loup-garou accéda enfin à sa demande muette et effleura l'avant de son pantalon. Juste assez pour que Stiles sente le contact contre cette zone mais pas assez pour qu'il soit d'un quelconque soulagement. Stiles n'y tenait plus.

\- Putain Derek…

\- Hum ?

La bouche du loup était occupée à lui faire un suçon dans le cou. Dans le genre super méga ultra pas discret. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour l'instant. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable en soi. Voir assez stimulant s'il fallait être un poil honnête.

Bon ok, ça l'enflammait carrément.

\- Je veux qu'on aille vers un lit. Maintenant. Qu'on soit dessus, dedans, contre ou même en dessous je m'en contre fou du moment qu'il y en a un.

L'autre grogna en accord avec la proposition en le tirant par le bras.

\- J'avoue que j'ai quand même une nette préférence pour sur ou dans le lit. Histoire d'avoir une surface moelleuse. Au moins la première fois.

\- La première fois? Ricana le loup.

Ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer et sans laisser l'occasion au plus jeune de dire quoique ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres, glissant un genou entre les jambes de l'hyperactif qui geint pour plus de frottements. Même s'il avait pu, Stiles n'aurait rien dit de toute manière parce que maintenant, il était coincé contre un mur -encore un- et un loup-garou affamé et diablement sexy et que cette situation, il l'avait presque vécu -si on enlevait le côté 'affamé'- et avait largement fantasmé dessus. Certainement plus que de raison si on s'y attardait réellement mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- Plus… réussit-il à articuler.

Un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres quand une main se posa franchement sur l'avant de son pantalon. Tâtant à travers le tissu à quel point il était excité par toute cette situation.

\- Eh bien… Tu aimes ça, hein Stiles ?

Le susnommé n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Toute sa réflexion était tournée vers cette main frottant le tissu contre son membre. Il tenta tout de même d'émettre un son qui tenait plus d'un long et coupable gémissement quand Derek faufila sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, passant ses doigts sur le bord du caleçon non sans cacher son amusement quand le plus jeune essaya de se tordre dans tous les sens pour que la main descende un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Pour que ce frôlement qui le rendait fou devienne un contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ?

Cette voix, rauque et chaude, au creux de son oreille lui fit perdre totalement les pédales. Ou tout du moins ce qui était revenu de sa pudeur.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que je veux.

L'hyperactif mordit la chair de l'épaule du loup, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour atteindre son entrejambe et commencer de déboutonner le jean. Bon, ce n'était pas le plus simple à faire en l'occurrence, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il y était presque.

Quand enfin il atteint le caleçon de Derek, Stiles se figea. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça.

Même pas du tout.

\- Tu ne mets pas de sous-vêtements ?!

Il sentait son visage le brûler. Non mais quelle idée aussi ! Les épaules de Derek tressautaient dans un ricanement silencieux alors qu'il venait mordiller le cou du plus jeune là où devait se trouver un superbe suçon.

\- Tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose ? Éluda-t-il.

La surprise passée, déterminé, Stiles pris le membre entre ses doigts. C'était chaud et doux et- Ouais comme le sien en fait. Il s'était attendu à quoi ? Un super-attirail-loup-gariens ? Bon il y avait quelques différences, déjà, les poils étaient beaucoup plus sombres. Et il lui semblait un peu plus large que le sien. Et peut-être-

\- J'apprécie que tu me scrutes autant, surtout avec ces yeux, mais si tu pouvais t'en occuper…

Avec un hochement de tête concerné, il s'appliqua à glisser sa main le long du membre, incertain avant de se dire que c'était pareil que de le faire sur lui-même. Sauf que là, c'était Derek. Et qu'en fait ce n'était pas pareil du tout.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler glorieux mais au moins, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait et il lui sembla que le loup savourait l'intention avant d'en faire de même. Sans pour autant en jouir, ils adoptaient un rythme similaire, faisant irrémédiablement monter la température au sein de la chambre.

De fil en aiguille, le mur avait laissé place à un matelas dans le dos du plus jeune, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent. Leurs pantalons respectifs avaient d'ailleurs fini par être abandonné dans le processus et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Stiles…

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec un autre homme, hors de sa tête s'entends. Il se posa d'ailleurs la question si le loup en savait plus que lui. Enfin il en avait déjà pas mal appris (merci internet) mais est ce que Derek lui avait la moindre idée du chemin qu'ils empruntaient ? Parce que de ce qu'il savait, monsieur le loup-garou ici présent n'avait fricoté qu'avec des femmes, des tueuses et des sociopathes mais des femmes quand même. Mais peut-être qu'il s'était fourvoyé violemment.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec euh… Je veux dire que… Enfin tu vois quoi…

Pourquoi, oui, pourquoi bégayait-il ? Il n'y avait rien de gênant dans sa question. Non, rien, nada, niet, c'était une question tout à fait normale au vu de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle était totalement légitime.

\- Si j'ai déjà couché avec un homme ?

Stiles grinça des dents au terme 'coucher', pour lui, ils allaient faire l'amour merci bien. Ok il avait été prêt à baiser avec monsieur Y mais tout était dans le mot 'baiser'. Là c'était totalement différent, ce n'était pas un glandu choisi par la science du pifomètre, c'était Derek, le mec qui lui faisait souiller son lit dans des rêves bien trop torrides pour son corps endormi.

Oui, il l'avait dans la peau.

\- Non.

La réponse de Derek le ramena sur Terre. Non ? Non ?! NON ?! Ça voulait dire que… Oh bon sang il allait mourir de combustion spontanée.

\- Et toi Stiles ?

Derek avait demandé ça en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour y lécher la marque qu'il lui avait fait. Il devait très certainement connaitre la réponse ça se sentait ce genre de chose non ? Si ? Non ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

Le loup remonta son visage jusqu'à son oreille en déposant quelques baisers papillons.

\- Je ne suis pas devin… _Stiles_ , susurra-t-il avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

\- C'est vrai mais je pensais que ça se sentait ce genre de trucs ou que vous avez je ne sais pas moi, un radar à vierges par exemple.

\- Je crois en effet que Peter en a un, confia Derek avec tout le sérieux du monde

Stiles n'était pas naïf comme Scott, pas du tout même. Mais parfois, il avait des doutes quand même. Et là, il avait un doute.

\- Je te fais marcher, lui avoua le loup qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- C'est pas sympa de se moquer ! s'indigna l'hyperactif en faisant comme s'il donnait un coup de poings dans la plastique superbe de l'ex alpha.

Parce que d'une, s'il donnait un vrai coup de poing, il se fera mal à la main et secondement, taper Derek n'était pas dans ses intentions. Pas du tout même, il prévoyait de nombreuses autres choses à faire avec le loup. Dont l'embrasser encore, ce qu'il fit.

Quand il sentit que son caleçon était tiré vers le bas, Stiles osa vérifier ce qu'il se passait. C'était quand même le dernier rempart avant la nudité et mine de rien, il était assez gêné. Pour rappel, les deux seules personnes encore en vie à l'avoir vus nu étaient son père et Scott et ce n'était pas du tout dans ce genre d'occasion. Et même si ce caleçon ne recouvrait plus vraiment son intimité depuis un moment sortie de son carcan de tissus, c'était plus l'idée finale d'être totalement nu et sans réelles défenses face à Derek.

Bon ok, les vêtements ce n'était pas génial comme bouclier. Et en tant qu'humain, il était de toute façon moins fort qu'un satané loup-garou.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer.

Stiles regarda Derek comme s'il avait maintenant trois têtes et une flopée d'yeux verts luisant. Comment ça ne pas vouloir aller au bout ?! Il n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état quand même ?!

\- Je veux dire qu'on est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre où voulait en venir Derek. Ses hormones partaient en vrille, son cœur explosait, il se gorgeait d'orgueil : Derek Hale prenait des pincettes avec lui ! Après lui avoir à maintes reprises exploser la tronche c'est comme s'il avait peur de le briser ! C'était tout nouveau ça !

Alors Stiles pris une grande inspiration, pour être le plus clair possible, pour éviter de partir dans des explications à n'en plus finir.

\- Je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux être à toi, je veux que tu sois à moi. Je veux que l'on ne soit qu'un.

Il embrassa ensuite le loup, doucement, histoire de laisser ses neurones faire les connexions nécessaires et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après cette déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça à haute voix et franchement, c'était bien plus facile dans son imagination.

Il mordilla doucement les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour tout avouer, il commençait d'avoir peur, Derek ne réagissait plus, comme s'il était figé. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir quand même ?

Quand les deux bras musclés du lycans le serrèrent forts et qu'il répondit au baiser, il se sentit rassuré.

Stiles ne sut pas comment, à dire vrai tout était allé trop vite pour lui. Mais Derek était maintenant confortablement installé entre ses jambes. Des fois, Stiles se demandait comment un loup pouvait être aussi rapide. Mais les hypothèses qui commençaient de fleurir dans son cerveau fanèrent aussitôt qu'une langue mutine décida de le lécher dans la longueur.

Il ne put retenir son gémissement et quand il voulut mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer les prochains, la voix rauque du lycans s'éleva.

\- Je veux t'entendre Stiles.

Sur ses bonnes paroles il le prit en bouche, faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus de la part de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier, couché sur le dos, jambes écartés, mains crispées, n'aurait même pas put exprimer un mot complet. Les bruits de succions, la sensation plus qu'agréable d'une bouche l'entourant associée à une langue découvrant chaque parcelle de peau sensible et ses propres gémissements qui résonnaient dans la chambre l'empêchaient d'avoir une seule pensée logique.

Il s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses linguales que lui prodiguait Derek et quand ce dernier posa une de ses mains contre sa bouche dans une demande silencieuse, Stiles se mit en devoir de reproduire les mouvements de langue sur ces doigts.

Stiles aurait bien voulu essayer de faire la même chose à une autre partie du corps du loup et se jura que ce serait la prochaine fois quand il sentit un des doigts qu'il avait humidifié caresser le pourtour de son entrée avant d'y pénétrer doucement, allant et venant. Puis un deuxième le rejoignit, l'étirant, le fouillant à la recherche d'une certaine boule de nerf. Une fois trouvée, un plaisir sans nom l'électrisa. Il tenta de prier Derek de ralentir, que c'était trop d'un coup mais tout ce qui sortait de ses lèvres n'étaient que des sons plus licencieux les uns que les autres. Le loup-garou dut malgré tout comprendre dans quel état il était parce qu'il cessa son activité buccale pour l'embrasser.

Ainsi rapproché, Stiles put prendre en main le membre gorgé de sang et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il n'était le seul à être très excité par ce qu'il se passait. Alors il se décida, enfin prit son courage à deux main aurait été plus juste mais une de ses mains était légèrement occupée.

\- Je te veux en moi, maintenant, haleta-t-il en cassant le baiser avant d'en quémander un plus brutal écrasant ses lèvres contre celle de Derek qui gronda.

Il se sentit retourné, finissant la tête au milieu des oreillers, le corps courbé de telle façon que ses fesses était surélevées. Les doigts qui l'avaient étiré quelques minutes plus tôt avaient disparu et à la place il sentait ce qu'il devina être le membre de Derek, commencer de s'enfoncer doucement en lui.

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il avait mal mais la sensation d'être ainsi comblé était assez dérangeante. Quand Derek s'arrêta et se pencha sur son dos pour le couvrir de baisers, Stiles regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Il allait lui demander de changer de position quand le plus vieux se mit à bouger, sans brusquerie pour lui permettre de s'adapter.

Quand il se sentit prêt à plus, Stiles tourna son visage vers Derek qui continuait de disséminer des baisers où il pouvait, le mordillant de temps à autre.

\- Derek…

\- Oui Stiles ? demanda le susnommé en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Un instant l'humain se perdit dans ces yeux superbes avant de revenir sur Terre.

\- On peut se mettre autrement ? Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser moi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage, ses jambes entourant maintenant la taille de son loup-garou qui avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches pour le tenir alors qu'il le pénétrait de nouveau, chacun avalant le gémissement de l'autre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Puis les coups de reins de l'ex-alpha se firent de plus en plus rapides, allant et venant de plus en plus profondément. Quand, dans un énième coup de butoir, il arracha une exclamation surprise à l'hyperactif dont les parois se serraient agréablement autour de son sexe, il sourit contre ses lèvres et se concentra pour taper de nouveau contre la petite boule de nerfs. Stiles se cambra davantage, facilitant ses mouvements.

Une de ses mains abandonna les hanches de Stiles pour s'occuper de son membre.

\- Derek ! Je vais-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, coupée par son hurlement alors qu'il éjaculait entre les deux corps. La contraction qui en résulta fit le suivre Derek dans la jouissance. Le loup-garou s'affaissa un peu sur son humain, tous deux pantelants, avant de se décaler légèrement pour éviter de l'écraser, le rapprochant pourtant pour échanger un baiser rassasié.

Ils auraient dût se nettoyer, vraiment. Mais franchement, aucun des deux n'avait le courage suffisant pour bouger du lit. Ils étaient extrêmement bien et n'avaient pas du tout envie de s'écarter préférant largement s'enlacer.

\- Moi aussi, souffla doucement Derek.

Moi aussi quoi ? se demanda Stiles. Avant de se rappeler. Et de sourire comme un parfait idiot. Ou un idiot parfaitement bien.

…

Il est utile d'en parler, même si le principal concerné vous démontrera par a+b le contraire pour la préservation de sa fierté, mais quand le lendemain matin, Peter Hale voulut rendre visite à son neveu préféré (lire taper l'incruste dans son appart parce que ça faisait chier Derek et que du coup lui ça lui plaisait vachement), à peine eut il mis un pied dans le loft qu'il fit demi-tour, assailli par des odeurs de deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien pour les côtoyer quotidiennement. Mais c'était différent, elles étaient… Mélangées voir intriquées. Et il y avait cette puanteur horrible, un sentiment qui embaumait d'ailleurs certainement toutes les pièces, un truc que Peter détestait par-dessus tout et qui lui donnait la nausée : l'amour.

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ci ce n'est que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et que j'espère que ça vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes de français énormes (ce qui est probable… Mea Culpa j'ai beau relire, j'ai un peu de mal à toutes les débusquer) qui vous arrache les yeux, je me frapperai la tête contre un mur et corrigerai en conséquence et si vous avez aimé (ou pas hein) ce petit one-shot sans prétentions.
> 
> Puisse les produits laitiers être vos amis !


End file.
